zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bulblin
Bulblins are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as short, green, humanoid monsters, which appear to be part of the Blin race. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bulblins are cowardly and always slavishly follow the strong, and as such, they spend the majority of the game as servants to Zant, and by extent, Ganondorf. They act much like Bokoblins. Bulblins attack with either heavy clubs, or bows with burning arrows. Bulblins also occasionally ride Bullbos, with one Bulblin serving as a rider while the others fire arrows at their targets. The ruler of all Bulblins is King Bulblin. Interestingly, when King Bulblin joins Link, the rest of the Bulblins still attack Link. Link first encounters Bulblins when they launch an attack on a Spirit Spring near Ordon Village, and is quickly knocked unconscious by one of their clubs. During his quest, Link encounters and defeats hundreds of Bulblins both in Hyrule Field and various dungeons. They are instantly defeated when hit with an arrow, making them some of the weakest humanoid enemies there are. While mostly serving as enemies in larger battles, Bulblins otherwise seem to serve more as comic relief in the game. This can often be seen in Hyrule Field where Bulblins will sometimes lose control of the Bullbos they are riding. This usually results in them crashing into each other, falling off a cliff, into Lava, or ramming into various obstacles, which will send the riders flying. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks from Spirit Tracks]] Bulblins appear throughout the overworld, and once again use Bullbos as mounts. They chase after Link's Spirit Train on their Bullbos and bombard him from all sides with Bomb Arrows. However, it takes a while for them to aim, and their shots can be stopped by the Cannon. Two shots from the train's Cannon are sufficient to take out both mount and rider. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training In Link's Crossbow Training, Bulblins appear as enemy targets. Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' ]] Bulblins appear as one of the enemy types in ''Hyrule Warriors. Like in Twilight Princess both melee and ranged Bulblins are present, though the club variation now use wooden shields, and none ride Bullbos. The Bulblin Captains resemble King Bulblin. Bulblin Summoners wear tribal masks. King Bulblin himself appears in certain scenarios on the Twilight Princess DLC Adventure Map. Bulblins are typically belong to enemy forces, however they occasionally appear as allied units in certain story and Adventure Mode scenarios. Interestingly, twice in the game's story Lana uses magic orbs of lightning produced by her Book of Sorcery to save someone from being killed by Bulblins (killing the Bulblins and other nearby enemies in the process), as she saves a wounded Hyrulean Soldier from being killed by a Bulblin he had been fighting in The Sorceress of the Woods and she saves Agitha from a horde of Bulblin (including a Bulblin Captain) in Land of Twilight. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl On the Bridge of Eldin, a Bulblin can be seen running behind King Bulblin. He explodes if he runs past the bomb dropped by King Bulblin to destroy the bridge, falls off should he not reach the bomb in time, or can be sent flying with enough hits. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Bulblin (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Bulblin Adventure Mode credits sprite from ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Hyrule Warriors Summoners Bulblin Summoner (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Portrait of a Bulblin Summoner from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Captains Bulblin Captain (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Portrait of a Bulblin Captain from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Enemies Shield Bulblin (Render).png|Promotional Render of a shield wielding Bulblin from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors The Sorceress of the Woods Bulblin (Cutscene).png|A Bulblin in the opening cutscene for The Sorceress of the Woods from Hyrule Warriors See also * Bulblin Summoners * Bullbos * King Bulblin * Lord Bullbo * Twilit Bulblins es:Bulblin Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Blins